Bigbang Genesis Hybrid
, stylized as Bigbang γenesis Hybrid, is a Defense Type Beyblade that's a part of the Burst System as well as the Gatinko Layer System. As an anime-exclusive Beyblade, it was never released. It's owned by Gwyn Reynolds. Energy Layer - Bigbang Genesis Performance Tip - Hybrid Gallery Anime Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 2.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 3.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 4.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 5.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 6.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 7.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 8.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 9.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 10.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 11.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 12.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 13.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 14.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 15.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 16.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 17.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 18.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 19.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 20.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 21.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 22.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 23.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 24.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 25.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 26.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 27.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 28.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 29.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 30.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 31.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 32.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 33.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 34.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 35.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 36.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 37.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 38.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 39.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 40.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 41.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 42.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 43.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 44.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 45.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 46.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid avatar 47.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Big Bang Genesis Hybrid vs Imperial Dragon Ignition'.png BBGT Prime Apocalypse & Bigbang Genesis with Bigbang Armor.png Control Art Concept Art BBGT Big Bang Genesis Hybrid Beyblade.png Trivia * Like its predecessor Regalia Genesis Hybrid, Bigbang Genesis' name is a combination of the term "big bang", the theory of rapid expansion of matter from a state of extremely high density and temperature that according to current cosmological theories marked the the universe's origin, and "genesis", the origin of life as depicted in the Bible. * Bigbang Genesis' avatar is an upgrade of Regalia Genesis' with a redesign: ** The body is more humanoid, especially the arms and legs, ** the head shifts into a helmet with a metallic face emerging from the mouth, ** the cyan light features is now magenta, ** the large white wings are reduced in size to shoulder armor and sports gold structures, a red gem on each, and a dark-purple parts, ** the arms are longer, ** the red gem on the chest is smaller, ** it grew new crescent-style wings with red and gold parts reminiscent to the Bigbang Armor on the Beyblade, ** and the knees have a gold pad on each. * Like Dead Phoenix 10 Friction, Bigbang Genesis Hybrid is an anime-exclusive Beyblade that can be made in real life with the Bigbang Genesis Layer from the B-157 Bigbang Genesis 0 Yard Metal Booster and the Hybrid Power Core Driver from the B-154 Gatinko Customize Set. References